Talk:Golden Dragon, Glorious Reigning Dragon/@comment-29411985-20161010050529/@comment-5763148-20161010214407
@GearGummy: Not surprised he is astonished by some of the statements, but to snap cos of it is overkill ain't it? Like not everyone understands this card in all aspects yet cos it hasn't been out for that long. @Guzma: I have legit no idea why you would say that, but while their process may seem similar, they do different things. If we were to describe the skills using the ITO (Input, Throughput and Output) process, their Throughput is near identical, but their Input and Output isn't. In terms of speed and counterblast management, Glorious Reign comes out on top, but if we are talking overall resource economy, Spearcross is the victor. Glorious Reigning, while not as costly in terms of resource input, has severe cases of card drought if used recklessly in the early phases of the game. The problem with it is that not only does it rely on Unite to even tap into its skill, but it also needs to send 2 units back to the deck as part of its activation cost before even calling. Meaning, if we are to factor in the statistical cost of Counterblasts in tandem with the 2 unit rewind cost, Glorious Reigning's overall skill cost would be 3.5 cards. That's more than Spearcross (who's resource is 2CB = 3 Cards) and it'll be more than Spearcross until you're able to call 3 units down and even then, the cost will be 2 cards still cos of the units sent back to the deck, 1 if we are adding the card sent to the Soul via the semi-refund. What's more, since Glorious Reigning is a Unite unit, it needs at least 2 units called to the board for the turn in order to proc its skill. If both are called from hand, that's a genuine minus from hand. If we factor in superior calls, all superior calls cost at least 1 CB minimum. Since we are speaking with Gurguit in mind, then we have to include the extra 1CB (1.5 Card) cost to Glorious Reign's overall cost cos of the Stride Bonus. So if we factor in all the resource expenditure at its most optimum, Glorious Reigning costs 2.5 - 3.5 Cards as total resource cost. In short, Glorious Reigning costs far more than Spearcross ever would. It's saving grace is that it grants you the chance to land more attacks without requiring specific units like Pwyll to do so. The skill isn't worth it for Glorious Reign if we look at it from just the amount of cards we get out of the skill cos it's not gunna match or even surpass Spearcross in terms of quantity until it can call at least 5 and even then, it's not worth it cos anything beyond a possible 5 call is meaningless since we only have access to 5 RG circles in the first place, so 2 of the cards are moot. So in short, Glorious Reigning will never match Spearcross when it comes to gaining cards. Only advantage Glorious Reigning gets out of the whole process is that it'll have a bonus 2 card call option since it checks the top 7. The rest we can't even compare cos neither of em can be compared in terms of performance cos they function differently. If we are to speak in MMORPG terms, you're comparing a Cleric to a Mage. One uses Mana to heal and add defensive buffs while the other uses Mana to deal as much damage as possible.